RETOMANDO RECUERDOS
by adlergirl
Summary: Misaki tiene un intento de suicidio por el cual pierde la memoria, al parecer Akihiko no esta cerca y hay un doctor que se empieza a interesar en él ¿que fue lo que paso con Akihiko, dónde está?, ¿Quien es el doctor?, ¿apareceran todas las parejas de junjou?, ¿Misaki realmente no recuerda a nadie? , ¿Recordara todo su pasado o aceptara al doctor?. Las respuestas : en el fic
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: SUEÑO Y DESPERTAR

_Lo único que no deseaba olvidar tras ese golpe, era el tono de su voz, sus frases de aliento, todo ese cariño incondicional que me brindó y que tuve que rechazar; mientras voy perdiendo la conciencia solo eso tenía en mente, era un recuerdo valioso que proteger, no quería olvidarlo, sería muy doloroso, ya era suficiente con haberlo perdido a él._

En una habitación del hospital Central de Tokio se encontraba inconsciente un joven de cabello castaño y de piel muy blanca, tenía la cabeza vendada y una pierna enyesada; todo esto unido a su expresión de tristeza mientras yacía aún inconsciente hacia parecer que estaba en un estado muy lamentable, al menos para el médico y la enfermera.

-Este joven llego muy mal- menciona el medio a cargo- tiene un grave golpe en la cabeza, pero afortunadamente la fractura en la pierna no es muy profunda, ¿ya pudo comunicarse con sus familiares señorita?-

-Al parecer, la familia se encuentra muy lejos y no puede venir, la única persona que está en el hospital es su mejor amiga, que fue quien lo trajo-

-Bien, cuando el paciente despierte y después de la revisión debe estar presente, este intento de suicidio puede volver a repetirse, necesitara todo el apoyo emocional que se le pueda dar- Después de esta pequeña platica, ambos, médico y enfermera, salieron de la habitación dejando entrar a la amiga.

La amiga del joven se llamaba Aikawa Eri, era una joven pelirroja de ojos cafés muy lindos y tenía la misma edad que el joven.

Aikawa al ver a su amigo e ese estado no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar diciendo:

-¿Porque?, porque lo hiciste, yo sabía que estabas muy afectado, pero no pensé que a este punto, porque corriste delante de ese auto cuando me fui; si no fuera porque olvide mi celular en tu bolsa no hubiera vuelto, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, no te hubieras salvado; ¿qué pensabas lograr con esto?, yo no sé qué haría sin ti, eres todo lo que me queda no me puedes dejar sola como mi familia- Aikawa paso toda la tarde allí con su amigo y su llanto se fue convirtiendo en pequeños sollozos y suspiros ahogados.

_En mi inconsciencia logre oír un sollozo ahogado, parecía venir de un lado de donde me encontraba, no recordaba quien era, ni porque estaba allí, ni siquiera donde estaba; pero en mi mente un recuerdo afloro mucho antes de que pudiera recordar mi propio nombre, podía recordar un rostro que me sonreía con dulzura, esa sonrisa aceleraba mi corazón y lo reconocí de inmediato: "Usagi-san", espera…., no sabía si era un nombre, más bien parecía como un sobrenombre o apodo, pero eso era lo de menos, en mi corazón sentí que era alguien muy importante para mi aunque no sabía el porqué, intente recordar más; pero ese sollozo continuaba allí, mi curiosidad fue más fuerte, quería ver quien era, porque sollozaba de esa forma ¿se preocupaba por mi esa persona?, tal vez era Usagi-san quien me tomaría entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo…. Pero que estaba pensando ¿Porque quiero que me abrace?, esto no está bien, poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos para saber quién solloza a mi lado…_

Al abrir lentamente los parpados, el joven pudo observar a una señorita que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y rojos por el llanto anterior; después de reponerse de la sorpresa lo abrazo con fuerza y muy feliz (aunque con lágrimas pequeñas en sus ojos) le dijo:

-¿Te sientes mejor?; estaba muy preocupada, no me des esta clase de sustos, pensé que morirías y me dejarías sola de nuevo-

_Que dice esta mujer, ¿que la dejaría sola de nuevo?, ¿quién es ella? ¿Será mi novia?; entonces…. ¿qué es Usagi san de mí?_

El joven reaccionó a aquel abrazo y apartándola un poco la miro tratando de reconocerla; Aikawa se quedó viéndolo con curiosidad y luego le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me ves así?- El joven extrañado le pregunto:

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Chibi-tan, mírame, no me recuerdas, soy Aikawa Eri tu mejor amiga, no me juegues esta clase de bromas, no es gracioso-

-Lo siento, creo que no te recuerdo, por cierto; ¿tú sabes cómo me llamo y quién soy?-

-Tu eres mi mejor amigo Takahashi Misaki, trabajamos en la editorial Marukawa, ¿no recuerdas nada de ti mismo?-

-Bueno hay alguien a quien recuerdo, no sé por qué, además no se su nombre solo recuerdo su apodo y su rostro.-Aikawa dijo entonces:-Dime quien es-

-Usagi-san-respondió Misaki; y al oír esto Aikawa palideció y, sorprendido por esa reacción le preguntó:

-¿Tu sabes quién es verdad?, dime ¿Porque es tan importante para mí?-

-Tal vez es algo que será mejor no recuerdes-habló Aikawa y luego más calmada le dijo con una sonrisa:-No importa si no me recuerdas, veras que conforme conversemos te vas a acordar de mí, no éramos buenos amigos por nada, voy a hablar con el doctor para que te revise y que nos diga porque no recuerdas más que "ese nombre"-termino algo molesta con la última parte.

Inmediatamente salió de la habitación a buscar al doctor, lo encontró en su consultorio, antes no se había fijado en él; era el medio que atendía a Misaki, en la placa que estaba delante de su consultorio decía: Dr. Kusama Nowaki, y Aikawa tocó levemente y entro viendo a un joven médico con su bata blanca, de cabellos negro azabache y unos ojos azules intenso que logro ver al levantar el doctor la cabeza después de escucharla tocar.

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano como saludo- ¿en que la puedo ayudar?-

-Etto….., estoy aquí por mi amigo él está hospitalizado y acaba de despertar, pero…-

-Dígame como se llama su amigo-

-Takahashi Misaki; doctor lo que me preocupa es que cuando me vio dijo que no me recordaba, tampoco su nombre ni quien era, solo….-

-Es muy probable que con el golpe recibido se trate de un caso de amnesia, será mejor que vaya a revisarlo y realizarle unas preguntas, bueno ¿me iba a decir algo más?

-Bueno Chibi-tan recuerda a "alguien" pero no entiendo porque si esa persona le hizo mucho daño-

-¿Tal vez esa persona fue la causa de su intento de suicidio?-

-Creo que es muy probable doctor Kusama-

-No se preocupe por los formalismos solo dígame Nowaki-

-Está bien Doctor Nowaki- con estas últimas palabras Aikawa se sonrojo ligeramente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el medico quien tosió un poco y se dirigió a examinar a Misaki, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Aikawa antes de retirarse.

-No se puede negar que es un doctor muy joven…. y atractivo-pensó Aikawa para luego seguir a Nowaki hacia la habitación de Misaki y este la detuvo en la puerta diciéndole:-Debo entrar solo para ver en qué estado se encuentra-

La puerta se abrió levemente y Misaki pudo ver a un joven médico entrando por allí; Nowaki quedo impactado en la puerta al ver a Misaki ya semi recostado en el respaldo de la camilla, jamás había visto unos ojos verde esmeralda tan hermosos….. Y tristes; por alguna razón se sintió incomodo al entrar allí su corazón se sentía apretado, pero se repuso y pregunto:-¿Cómo se siente?-

Misaki solo pudo decir con una sonrisa melancólica:- No sé qué decirle, creo que mi cuerpo está bien, pero mi corazón no estoy muy confundido-

-Su amiga me comento que no recuerda mucho de sí mismo-

-Es cierto doctor….-

-Perdón olvide presentarme, soy el doctor Kusama Nowaki, pero solo dime Nowaki-

-Bueno, doctor Nowaki; la verdad no sé qué pasa, no logro recordar nada a excepción de Usagi-san-

-Quien es ese Usagi –san-

No lo recuerdo completamente solo sé que es alguien importante para mí-

-Bueno, bueno, eso ya lo veremos luego, voy a revisar tu golpe en la cabeza, tu pierna aún debe estar lastimada así que deberás guardar reposo para mejorar.-

Dicho esto Nowaki examino a Misaki y el golpe no parecía muy malo; estaba mejorando, Nowaki lo miraba atentamente de reojo, no sabia porque pero ese joven le llamaba la atención, se veía tan indefenso y confundido por no recordar nada; decidió hacerse su amigo, él lo protegería, debía cuidarlo más aún porque no recordaba nada, además estaría aun un mes hospitalizado para luego recién quitarle el yeso de su pierna, tendría tiempo de hacerse su amigo ganándose su confianza

-Parece que vamos mejorando, no te preocupes por tu amnesia, es normal por el golpe que recibiste, poco a poco iras recordando todo lo que pasó, pero por precaución voy a recomendarte un psicólogo para que te ayude-.

-Muchas gracias doctor Nowaki, es usted muy amable-

-Bien debo retirarme, vendré a revisarte luego y ya verás que muy pronto te recuperas-

Dicho esto Nowaki salió de la habitación con el secreto deseo de ganarse la confianza y amistad de Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: CONFESIÓN Y RECHAZO (¿SOLO AMISTAD?)

Ya había pasado un mes desde el terrible accidente que hizo que Misaki perdiera la memoria, se recuperó por completo de sus lesiones físicas, pero aun no recuperaba sus recuerdos, durante todo este tiempo el doctor Nowaki había estado muy al pendiente de su recuperación y se hicieron amigos, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Aikawa ya que ahora podía estar más cerca de Nowaki, con el pretexto de que estaba cuidando de Misaki, el día que fue dado de alta Aikawa lo invitó a una cena para celebrar su recuperación y, claro, también invitó a Nowaki.

-Entonces podemos hacer la cena en mi casa, no es muy grande, pero creo que servirá de algo-dijo Aikawa emocionada al ver que Nowaki aceptaba su invitación.

-Está bien por mí, si el festejado está a gusto, claro-contesto Nowaki; Misaki miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, poco a poco había aprendido a no sentirse tan triste por los recuerdos que no tenía, lo único que le dolía era no poder recordar porque Usagi-san era tan importante para el (aunque esto lo guardaba para sí mismo y nunca lo hablaba con nadie), a veces en su mente aparecían imágenes en las cuales Usagi-san lo felicitaba por un motivo que no lograba recordar pues lo único que sentía y recordaba era la calidez del afecto demostrado por Usagi-san; Misaki, aun pese a que guardar todo eso para el solo era doloroso, estaba muy feliz de que sus dos amigos se llevaran tan bien y dijo:

-No hay problema, creo que será mejor si lo hacemos en casa de Eri-chan, pero yo quiero ayudar a cocinar, no sé porque pero creo que es algo que puedo hacer muy bien-Aikawa sonrió ante esto y le respondió:

-Claro Chibi-tan pero ojalá recuerdes como cocinar, no queremos que se nos queme todo.-Los tres rieron alegremente y Nowaki se despidió diciendo:

-Bueno ahora que ya fuiste dado de alta no podré verte en el hospital pero no te preocupes que iré a visitarte a menudo y de vez en cuando podemos salir los tres juntos a pasear además nos veremos pronto en la cena de celebración-

La cena estaba planeada para un fin de semana en la casa de Aikawa, pero por una extraña casualidad, el viernes se fue la luz y el agua en toda el área donde vivía Aikawa así que no quedo más que hacerlo en la casa de Misaki.

-Lo siento mucho Chibi-tan, en serio quería que fuera en mi casa y ahora estamos invadiendo tu espacio-le comento Aikawa por el teléfono a Misaki, a lo que él respondió:

-No te preocupes así "alguien" tiene la perfecta excusa para ser acompañada hasta su casa por Nowaki, ¿No crees?-Aikawa se sonrojo al otro lado de la línea y le replico:

-Como dices eso Chibi-tan, él es solo un buen amigo de los dos y además no es mi tipo.-

-Por favor Eri ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? si eso es más que obvio por cómo te pones cuando estas junto a él un poco más y te lo devoras con los ojos; bueno Nowaki es una buena persona y si se llegan a enamorar yo creo que pueden ser muy felices, además que así mis dos mejores amigos estarían cerca y juntos para poder ir a visitarlos; yo sé que tú puedes conquistarlo, eres muy linda-

-Waaa, Misaki no pensé que te dieras cuenta, la verdad si me gusta mucho Nowaki pero no sé cómo podría conquistarlo, el parece ser de esas personas que no les interesa mucho el tema del amor, aunque cuando está con nosotros se le ve muy feliz, espero poder conquistarlo.

-Muy bien esa es la actitud, yo le llamo a Nowaki para decirle del cambio de planes y tu alístate muy bien para ese día, yo tratare de dejarlos solos la mayor parte del tiempo para que puedan "conversar".-

-Gracias Chibi-tan eres tan bueno, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda-

-No te preocupes por algo somos amigos-

-Bueno chau Misaki y sueña conmigo-

-No molestes Eri, chau.-

Después de esta plática Misaki decidió llamar a Nowaki pada avisarle; era bastante tarde (pasadas las 10 de la noche) pero aun así decidió intentar así que...:

-Ring, ring, ring- un teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar y Nowaki desesperado trataba de encontrarlo debajo de todo el desastre que había hecho Miku, su pequeña perrita de raza cocker spaniel.

Al fin logro encontrarlo debajo de la funda de su almohada que, por alguna razón, estaba cerca de una silla del comedor; pero ya era muy tarde este había entrado al buzón de voz y oyó una voz que lo paralizo:

-Hola, Nowaki, Etto…., no sé si escucharas este mensaje pero la cena que iba a ser el fin de semana tiene un pequeño cambio de planes ya que no se va a poder en su casa de Eri-chan así que lo haremos en mi casa, es a las 7 de la noche no puedes faltar hay alguien que está ansioso por verte, jajajaja, bueno chau. Misaki.-

Al escuchar la última parte del mensaje a Nowaki casi de la un ataque, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero, pese a ser un buen amigo de Misaki; él lo veía como algo más que eso, sentía algo muy especial por Misaki (aunque no sabía exactamente que era) y esa frase dicha por Miki-chan (como él le decía) lo emociono mucho ya que pensó que ese "alguien" era Misaki.

-Misaki quiere verme pronto y está muy ansioso, que alegría Miku- la perrita ladro y movió la cola muy feliz ya que su dueño la había cargado de la emoción y encima ni siquiera la había regañado por el desastre que había hecho; después de un rato se acordó del desorden de su casa y se tuvo que poner a limpiar, no sin antes haber regañado suavemente a Miku ya que en parte era su culpa, Miku estaba muy estresada ya que Nowaki había tenido muchas guardias últimamente y no había podido sacarla a pasear; después de terminar de ordenar su casa y mirándola dulcemente le dijo:

-Deberé estar más pendiente de ti, ahora solo se ha perdido mi celular pero quien sabe qué más puedo terminar perdiendo-

La semana se pasó volando para dos de las tres personas que iban a ir a esa cena; el día en que iba a realizarse Aikawa llego muy temprano (4 de la tarde) a la casa de Misaki y traía unas bolsas de mercado con algunos de los ingredientes que iban a usar; Misaki le presto un delantal y se pusieron a cocinar; de tal manera que a las 6.30 ya todo estaba listo y ambos empezaron a poner la mesa, pero Aikawa insistió en que Misaki no ayudara ya que la cena era para él y ya había ayudado bastante al preparar la cena.

Nowaki llego 10 minutos después había llegado antes de lo acordado porque estaba muy nervioso además que se había puesto ropa nueva y realmente se veía muy bien. Como Misaki vio que ya estaban los tres se ofreció a servir la cena, alegando que Aikawa había hecho demasiado y que casi no le dejo ayudar a cocinar por lo cual dejo solos a Nowaki y Aikawa, que se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales y Aikawa trataba de mostrarse un tanto coqueta con Nowaki, pero este parecía distraído y miraba de reojo la puerta de la cocina; para Aikawa esto no pasó desapercibido pero se engañó a sí misma diciendo que debía ser su imaginación.

Cuando Misaki calculó que ya los había dejado solos el tiempo suficiente regreso trayendo los platos con la comida, y apenas lo vio, la sonrisa de Nowaki se hizo más amplia y Aikawa pensó:

_Nowaki lo quiere mucho ¿verdad?, pero ¿es un cariño solo de amigos?..., no no no… en que estás pensando Eri, Nowaki no es ese tipo de chicos, cálmate, haz leído demasiados BL últimamente y eso te está afectando._

Las tres personas se pusieron a cenar muy alegres conversando de cosas cotidianas y finalmente brindaron por la recuperación de Misaki (ah, Nowaki no tomo casi nada ya que tenía que conducir), cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde por lo cual decidieron que ya era hora de irse, Misaki le pidió de favor a Nowaki que llevara a Aikawa a su casa ya que él estaba muy cansado y no podía acompañarla; se despidieron y cuando Misaki se despidió de Aikawa le dijo en un susurro:

-Es tu oportunidad, trata de decirle lo que sientes, suerte.-

Aikawa salió muy sonriente y siguió a Nowaki al auto, en el camino a la casa de Aikawa, ella no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta que Nowaki parecía distraído, decidió que le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, en cuanto llegaran, claro; y aunque fuera rechazada no se daría por vencida ya que Nowaki no tenía a nadie con él así que podía intentarlo.

-Ya llegamos Aikawa- dijo Nowaki abriendo la portezuela del auto y ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo para que saliera; ella tropezó sin querer con la parte baja del auto, cayendo sobre el pecho de Nowaki quien la sostuvo, lo cual hizo que Aikawa se sonrojara completamente; Nowaki le pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- respondió Aikawa y cuando Nowaki la soltó y estaba a punto de irse….:

-Mmm…., Nowaki hay algo que quiero decirte- después de escuchar estas palabras Nowaki la miro muy extrañado y al sentir esos ojos azules mirarla fijamente Aikawa se puso muy nerviosa, y se sonrojo más aun bajando la cabeza para que no se notara mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Aikawa?-Nowaki pensó que podía ser algo relacionado con Misaki, y no sabía cómo hacer que ella continuara hablando.

-Etto…., yo…., Nowaki….yo….-Aikawa no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía y Nowaki empezó a desesperarse pues no entendía lo que Aikawa estaba tratando de decirle e intento calmarla diciéndole:

-Aikawa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu amigo al igual que Miki-chan-

En vez de calmarla esto la puso más nerviosa aún, si Nowaki solo la veía como una amiga no tenía casi ninguna posibilidad, pero por algo se tiene que empezar y cuando Nowaki ya se estaba despidiendo pensando que Aikawa no le diría nada ella practicamente le gritó:

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti!-Nowaki se quedó helado al oír esta confesión y Aikawa aprovecho para acercarse a él y le dijo:

-Yo sé que ahora solo me vez como a una amiga, pero tal vez si nos damos una oportunidad podrías llegar a enamorarte de mí-

Nowaki al oír esto reacciono y la apartó un poco ya que ella se estaba acercando más y más; y le dijo:

-Aprecio lo que sientes por mí, pero creo que ya hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado, no sé si llegare a algo con esa persona, pero creo que no sería justo para ambos engañarnos saliendo juntos aunque uno de nosotros no este realmente enamorado del otro. Te quiero mucho pero solo como amiga y no creo que eso pueda cambiar, lo siento.-

-Eres un idiota, Nowaki, como puedes rechazarme así, estoy segura que esa chica es una resbalosa, pero no importa yo la voy a alejar de ti y podremos estar juntos-

-Está muy alterada Aikawa, no sabes lo que dices, además aun no estoy muy seguro si realmente lo que siento por esa persona sea amor-Nowaki hablo con voz un poco temblorosa y luego le dijo:

-Solo podemos seguir siendo amigos, lo siento debo irme y tú debes entrar a tu casa-

-Eres un idiota Nowaki, baka baka, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida-luego de esto Aikawa entró llorando a su casa y Nowaki muy confundido subió a su auto dirigiéndose a su departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: CONFESIÓN Y RECHAZO II (Confesión y confusión)

Cuando Nowaki llego a su departamento Miku se acercó a él pidiendo atención y, en un impulso este la cargo, apretándola contra su pecho y le dijo:

-¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Miku tú crees que no puedo hacer amigos bien?, todos terminan odiándome y siempre me siento culpable-

Miku lo miro y le lamió suavemente la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonreír a Nowaki de ternura. Después de calmarse un poco decidió darse un baño y luego se fue a dormir.

Misaki estaba en su casa esperando ansioso la llamada de Aikawa ya que esta había prometido llamarlo en cuanto terminara de hablar con Nowaki; se sorprendió mucho cuando al recibir la llamada lo primero que escucho fue un llanto contenido que luego de un rato se logró escuchar con claridad y luego una voz que le dijo:

-Chibi-tan, él no me quiere hay una resbalosa que ya lo enamoró, solo me ve como una amiga, ya no lo soporte y le dije que no quiero volver a verlo y que lo odio; pero no es cierto Chibi-tan yo quiero estar cerca de él, no importa si solo me ve como una amiga-Aikawa paro de hablar y siguió llorando, Misaki estaba muy sorprendido cuando escucho que Nowaki estaba enamorado y le dijo:

-No debes hablar mal de esa chica cuando no la conoces, si Nowaki se enamoró de ella no creo que sea una "resbalosa" como tú la llamaste; si realmente estas enamorada de Nowaki deberías aceptarla para que Nowaki pueda ser feliz-

-Ya no sé de qué lado estas Misaki, tu deberías apoyarme eres mi mejor amigo-Aikawa sonaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Lo sé, yo si te apoyo pero debes superarlo porque si no podrás seguir siendo amiga de Nowaki, piénsalo bien Eri-chan-.

-Tienes razón Chibi-tan pero no sé si pueda volver a verlo después de lo que le dije-.

-Nowaki te entenderá, él debe darse cuenta de que lo que le dijiste fue solo porque estabas dolida por su rechazo, solo habla de nuevo con él para que puedan seguir siendo amigos-.

-Gracias Chibi-tan, ya me calme un poco, voy a seguir tu consejo-.

-No te preocupes, voy a llamar a Nowaki para calmarlo también, tu propuesta seguro lo tiene preocupado así que tal vez pueda ser un poco duro contigo mañana, hablare con él para que no sea así. BUENAS NOCHES-

Después de esta llamada Misaki se sintió muy inquieto, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, parecía como si eso le hubiera pasado a él mismo tiempo atrás pero no lograba recordar nada.

-Ahora no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso debo llamar a Nowaki.-

En medio de su cama Nowaki pudo oír el sonido del celular y pensó que podía tratarse de una emergencia en el hospital así que contesto:

-Moshi, moshi, Nowaki desu-

-Gomene Nowaki por llamarte tan tarde pero Eri-chan me contó todo lo que paso, creo que sí exagero un poco pero no te enojes con ella-.

-No te preocupes Miki-chan yo entiendo su reacción después de todo la rechace-

-Eri-chan no te odia, solo está un poco dolida pero quiere que sigan siendo amigos-.

-No te preocupes por eso Miki-chan, pero bueno hay algo que quiero decirte y es importante ¿podemos vernos mañana?-

-Bien ¿dónde nos encontramos?-Misaki pensó que podía ser algo relacionado a Aikawa y por eso acepto.

-Mañana tengo guardia en la mañana que te parece a las 2 en el restaurante Columbo-Nowaki sonaba muy feliz y emocionado como si fuera un niño a punto de abrir u regalo.

-Bien nos vemos mañana Nowaki- apenas colgó, Misaki mando un mensaje de texto a Aikawa que decía:

Nowaki quiere que hable con él en persona creo que tiene que ver contigo, me dijo que entiende tu reacción y que no está enojado contigo.

PD. Duerme bien y no sueñes con Nowaki sino conmigo (después de todo soy un angelito) w

XOXOXO

Misaki

Aikawa recibió el mensaje y sonrió un poco pero después se quedó pensando y dijo:

-No sé porque; pero Nowaki parece estar muy interesado en Misaki..., Chibi-tan quiero que seas feliz pero no a costa de mi felicidad, recupera pronto tu memoria para poder sanar las heridas que seguro aún están abiertas en tu corazón, necesitas avanzar en el amor, pero espero que no sea lo que me imagino entre tú y Nowaki, ojala solo sea mi cabecita loca de fujoshi-.

Nowaki había decidido poner en claro sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que solo amistad por Misaki, por eso es que lo citó, quería que Misaki entendiera como se sentía y ver si podía aclarar aún más sus sentimientos, tenía miedo por esos recuerdos de Misaki que aún no regresaban, por ese único recuerdo que parecía absorberle el sueño, pensamiento y la calma, además aun no sabía porque Misaki intentó suicidarse, quería ayudarlo, protegerlo, amarlo...¿amarlo?... si allí es donde Nowaki se dio cuenta: estaba enamorado de Misaki (al menos eso creía), quería ayudarlo y convertirse en alguien especial para él; empezó a pensar como se lo diría, debía ser muy cuidadoso para no asustarlo, después de todo eran hombres y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Misaki a su confesión, también estaba esa persona que Misaki recordaba: Usagi-san, tal vez era un sobrenombre puesto a su ex-novia o a su novia que estaba lejos y si regresaba no sabía que es lo que podía pasar, eso sí estaba seguro de que le diría sus sentimientos a Misaki.

_Me encontraba frente a un gran y lujoso edificio de apartamentos con una olla en la mano, mi nuevo tutor era el que me la pidió como pago a sus clases, claro no era lo que yo había cocinado, era la comida de nii-chan, pero eso era lo de menos, toqué pero nadie contestaba así que decidí entrar, después de todo mi tutor lo había autorizado, cuando ingrese quede muy sorprendido, era un lugar muy espacioso no entendía cómo podía vivir allí una sola persona, en la mesa pude ver un papel que decía: el manuscrito esta encima de la mesa, llevátelo y no molestes que estoy durmiendo. Bueno eso quería decir que si estaba en casa, a un lado de la nota pude ver unos libros y de inmediato los reconocí, eran los libros con más ventas de ese mes, en serio, mi tutor debía ser un escritor muy famoso, a un lado vi otros libros de tapa rosa, sentí curiosidad y decidí darles una ojeada; en la portada había una imagen de dos hombres abrazándose ¿de qué podría ser?, abrí el libro y empecé a leer..._

Misaki se levantó de ese sueño un poco preocupado, pero al menos había logrado recordar a alguien más aparte de Usagi-san aunque no le hubiera podido ver el rostro ni saber su nombre. Se acostó y de inmediato volvió a quedarse dormido.

_Podía sentir el calor de ese abrazo, no veía con claridad su rostro así que no estoy muy seguro de quien era, pero en ese momento sentí el roce de unos labios sobre los míos, estos lograron alterar mis latidos, no entendía porque mi corazón palpitaba de esa forma, parecía a punto de explotar, esos labios sobre los míos se sentían tan cálidos, tan llenos de amor... que empezaba a derretirme y me costó mucho trabajo separarme de ellos y cuando lo logre baje la cabeza para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado, en ese momento lo oí decir:- Misaki te quiero- al oír estas palabras solo pude cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y sentí sus labios cálidos otra vez sobre los míos, abrí un poco mis labios y sentí su lengua dentro de mí, recorría toda mi boca haciéndome enloquecer de placer, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, suavemente me empujo sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarme y..._

Misaki se despertó completamente agitado por el sueño anterior_,_se empezó a hacer muchas preguntas: ¿quién era esa persona que aparecía en su sueño?, ¿porque había alterado de esa forma su respiración y sus latidos?, además no sabía nada de ese beso, ¿era un recuerdo o solo un sueño?, ¿Que pasaba entonces con Usagi-san? ¿No era acaso una persona importante para él? Misaki se tocó suavemente los labios aun sintiendo la calidez de esos otros labios de una persona que ni siquiera sabía quién era pero que se habían juntado con los suyos en ese sueño.

Después de todas esas reflexiones recién Misaki se dio cuenta que ya era de día y al ver la hora casi se va de espaldas ¡faltaba media hora para encontrarse con Nowaki! apenas le quedaba tiempo para bañarse, cambiarse y comer algo (aunque iban a ir a un restaurante). Salió de su casa muy apurado y aun así cuando llego Nowaki ya estaba allí esperándolo, en cuanto lo vio sonrió ampliamente y lo saludo:

-Hola Nowaki, ¿hace mucho que me esperas?-

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar-

-Lo siento me quede dormido, ¿te parece si pedimos algo para comer?, tengo mucha hambre-

-Muy bien-Nowaki llamo a la mesera y pidió un omelet para él, Misaki pidió una hamburguesa; en cuanto se los trajeron se pusieron a comer y a Misaki se le quedo una migaja de pan en la mejilla, Nowaki al ver esto se la quitó y se la comió lo que produjo un gran sonrojo a Misaki y luego de esto se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿De qué me ibas a hablar Nowaki? Eri-chan ya sabe que no estás enojado con ella y yo espero que la puedas ver como algo más que una amiga-

-Lo siento Miki-chan hoy no vine a hablar de Aikawa, ni de lo que paso entre nosotros ayer, vine a hablar sobre ti.-

-Que pasa conmigo, yo estoy bien-

-Miki-chan aun no recuerdas nada de tu pasado ¿verdad?-

-No, pero eso no importa ya que me pude hacer tu amigo y volver a ser amigo de Eri-chan- Misaki dijo esto con una sonrisa pero se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, sobre todo en aquellas esmeraldas que parecían perder su brillo al hablar del pasado que no recordaba.

-Justamente de eso te quería hablar, Misaki- Nowaki lo había llamado de nuevo por su nombre completo, algo que no hacía desde las primeras semanas que lo conoció, por lo que Misaki pensó que algo malo pasaba.

-Tú eres un gran amigo mío y te voy a contar algo que tiene relación con mi rechazo a Aikawa-Nowaki dijo esto muy serio y continúo:

-La verdad es que yo estoy enamorado de alguien o al menos eso creo-

-Qué alegría Nowaki y dime como es ella ¿la conozco?- Misaki en el fondo se sentía muy mal por Aikawa por pero debía apoyar a Nowaki ya que por algo eran amigos:

-Espero que al menos te hayas confesado adecuadamente-

-No-contesto Nowaki y pensaba: _Eso es lo que intento hacer Misaki, no me presiones ni me pongas nervioso._

_-_Pero de verdad, no sé qué estás pensando, debes decirle tus sentimientos a esa chica porque si no nunca vas a saber lo que ella siente.-

-Misaki, eso también es de lo que quería hablarte- Nowaki carraspeo un poco y luego tomándose de valor y tan directo como era le dijo:

-La persona de la que estoy enamorado es un hombre no una chica-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Misaki casi se cae de la silla al escuchar esto, la verdad él nunca se había imaginado a Nowaki como homosexual pero luego ya más calmado le dijo:

-Bue-eno no soy nadie para juzgarte es tu decisión y si realmente te enamoraste y esa persona te acepta esta bien, ahora cuéntame cómo fue que te enamoraste de el-

Nowaki empezó diciéndole:- Lo conocí en el hospital, fue internado una temporada allí y yo era su médico-

-Nowaki estás seguro que estás enamorado, tal vez pueda ser algo así como compasión o lastima de medico a paciente y tú lo estás confundiendo con amor-

-No eso no es así porque además soy su amigo ahora y estoy casi seguro de lo que siento, por eso se lo voy a decir-

-Muy bien Nowaki, esa es la actitud, invítalo a comer o a tomar un café y dile la verdad de lo que sientes-

-... Misaki-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu eres la persona de la cual estoy enamorado, lo siento no pude evitarlo, eres tan lindo y me llamaste la atención desde el momento en que te conocí-

Misaki se había quedado con los ojos y la boca muy abierta primero pensó que tal vez Nowaki estaba tratando de practicar y por eso lo había llamado pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no era mentira y se quedó en shock total, pensar que por su culpa Nowaki había rechazado a Aikawa y su amiga estaba sufriendo por eso; ¿porque Nowaki se había fijado en él?, además Misaki aún no sabía si Usagi-san era "esa" persona "especial" para él, también estaba ese sueño que tuvo, la calidez de esa persona que no sabía quién era.

Nowaki le dijo:-No importa si ahora no puedes corresponderme, además tu eres heterosexual y esa chica a la cual llamaste "Usagi-san" debe ser muy especial para ti para haberle puesto ese sobrenombre, por ahora déjame ser tu amigo aún pero ten presente lo que siento por ti-

Misaki le contesto de inmediato:- Nowaki lo siento, yo nunca podría corresponder a tus sentimientos y no precisamente por la razón que crees, sino porque estaríamos dañando a Eri-chan, ella en serio te quiere y le dolería saber que la razón por la cual la rechazaste fui yo. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos; lo siento Nowaki- dicho esto Misaki salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Nowaki muy dolido y pensativo:

-_No es por la razón que tú piensas_-eso le había dicho Misaki, ¿a qué haría referencia? y más aún ¿porque no podía dejar atrás a esa chica que al parecer lo había dañado tanto y que sin embargo recordaba a pesar de su amnesia? Nowaki no supo que hacer y por un momento se quedó allí con la mente en blanco, hasta que reaccionó y tomo una decisión: descubriría más sobre el pasado de Misaki y esa chica, su relación, que paso entre ellos, todo; para ello decidió hacer algo que le traería muchos problemas: ir a ver a Aikawa y darle esperanzas a su amor para que hablara sobre lo que le paso a Misaki; después de todo era su mejor amiga antes del accidente y debía saber mucho de lo que sucedió.

Inmediatamente salió en dirección a la casa de Aikawa aunque no estaba seguro de encontrarla allí.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: ¿UN NUEVO O ANTIGUO AMIGO?

Después de que Misaki saliera corriendo del restaurante en donde había estado con Nowaki, había empezado una fuerte lluvia lo cual lo obligo a buscar refugio bajo la cornisa de una tienda que estaba cerrada a esa hora; cuando se dio cuenta no estaba solo, a su costado había un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro y con unos lentes negros; Misaki le sonrió al desconocido como ya era su costumbre con muchas personas desde que perdió la memoria y le dijo:

-Esta lluvia, ¿lo tomo de improviso también, verdad?-

El otro hombre solo pudo asentir y se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

_Así que era cierto, lo escuche de su amiga pero pensé que podía ser un truco para que no lo viera después de lo que paso con esa persona,... Si no recuerda nada de lo que paso ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?_

El hombre no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y solo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo piensa parar esta lluvia?- Misaki pensó que el hombre estaba molesto y tratando de calmarlo le dijo:

-No lo sé pero mientras tanto podemos conversar un poco y conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?, tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos... mmm-Misaki titubeo un poco y siguió:-lo siento por ser tan poco formal pero creo que es porque me has caído bien-

El hombre contesto:-Me llamo Usami Haruhiko, mucho gusto y ¿tú?-

-Takahashi Misaki, el gusto es mío-

_No sé porque pero al escuchar su apellido tuve una extraña sensación, parecía que mi corazón se comprimía y me dolía, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Ya la conocía?_

-Mmmmm..., disculpa Haruhiko-san, ¿puede ser que yo te conozca de alguna parte?, la verdad perdí la memoria en un accidente y no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado.-

-No lo sé, tal vez me conozcas, si quieres saber más tendrás que aceptar que vayamos a tomar un café cuando acabe esta lluvia ya que de todas formas se está haciendo tarde-

-Que malo eres Haruhiko-san- Misaki hizo un adorable puchero que desconcertó un poco a Haruhiko y luego continúo:- No sé porque me siento muy calmado y cómodo a tu lado, así que acepto tu invitación-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: MALAS DECISIONES

Aikawa estaba cenando muy triste, había llovido mucho desde hace unas horas y eso la deprimía aún más; parecía que todo confabulaba contra ella, pues la lluvia siempre la hacía sentir triste y ahora más aún con el rechazo que había sufrido. De pronto se escuchó el sonido del timbre y se preguntó si debía ir a abrir la puerta o no, además creyó estar escuchando mal, si con ese clima no creía que nadie pudiese ir a verla por lo que al escuchar nuevamente el sonido se convenció de que alguien tocaba y muy lentamente fue a abrir la puerta.

Al realizar esta acción y levantar la vista se quedó muy impactada, era Nowaki, estaba allí delante de su puerta respirando agitadamente y completamente empapado

-Hola Aikawa ¿puedo pasar?-

-Pasa Nowaki-a pesar de mostrarse más tranquila Aikawa estaba completamente intrigada pues pensó que Nowaki aun estaría con Misaki; preocupada al verlo empapado le presto una toalla para que se secara y Nowaki le agradeció para después decirle:

-Hable con Misaki y me hizo ver que no debí rechazarte tan pronto y de esa manera, de todas formas esa persona en la cual estoy interesado nunca me va poder aceptar y creo que sería bueno que pudiéramos darnos una oportunidad, solo si aún puedes aceptarme luego del rechazo que te hice- lo último lo dijo poniendo una cara entre enojada y triste, por lo cual Aikawa no se pudo dar cuenta de la falsedad en ella y, sorprendida y muy sonrojada le dijo:

-No podría enojarme contigo, Misaki es un muy buen amigo por hacerte cambiar de opinión, la verdad me da mucha pena que esa persona que te gusta no te pueda corresponder; respecto a tu pregunta claro que quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, ya verás cómo logro hacerte olvidar tu tristeza y que te enamores de mi- luego de toda esta charla Aikawa se lanzó a los brazos de Nowaki y, sin importarle si se mojaba un poco con la humedad de su ropa, lo abrazo muy fuertemente y en ese momento Nowaki reaccionó de la cólera que sentía y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, por culpa de mi rabia voy a lastimar a Aikawa que no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso con Miki-chan, encima le dije para salir juntos, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa o por mi intento de conocer el pasado de Misaki, seguro el recupera su memoria y me puede contar lo que paso o lo puedo conseguir de otra persona sin tener que recurrir a dañar a otros. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Le digo que esto fue un error o continúo para ver si puedo averiguar algo? ¿No terminara nuestra amistad cuando se dé cuenta de que la use por culpa de mi estúpido EGOÍSMO? Debo ver la forma de no dañarla mucho, ella no se merece sufrir por culpa de un idiota como yo..._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI: ROMPIENDO CORAZONES

-Lo siento Aikawa, no debí decir eso- Nowaki empezó a separarse del abrazo de Aikawa y, esta vez, tenía realmente una mirada de profunda tristeza y…

-No entiendo por qué te disculpas si me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo al pedirme que sea tu novia-

-Justamente por eso, mi ira y mi enojo me dominaron y te dije todas esas palabras aun sabiendo que podías salir lastimada-

-No te entiendo Nowaki, tú mismo me dijiste que debíamos darnos una oportunidad, eso no puede lastimarme de ninguna forma-

-Tal vez sea mejor que te explique todo desde el comienzo… , la persona de la cual estoy enamorado es Misaki.-

Al oír esto Aikawa abrió muy sorprendida los ojos y luego bajo la mirada conteniendo una lagrima que intentaba escapar de sus pupilas.

_Yo ya lo sabía, aun así quise engañarme a mí misma diciendo que eran locas ideas mías, ¿Por qué Misaki?, es mi mejor amigo pero ahora también es el causante de este dolor que siento, no no no, eso no importa, Misaki nunca va a aceptar a Nowaki y él ya me dio una oportunidad así que debo aprovecharla al máximo…_

-No te preocupes por eso Nowaki, me alegra que al menos hayas sido honesto conmigo y me lo confesaras, ahora que vamos a salir juntos no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, y no te preocupes no le diré nada de esto a Misaki-

-Creo que no pude explicarme bien, la verdad hoy cite a Misaki para confesarme pero él me rechazó por completo, dijo que no podía dañarte al aceptar mi propuesta y que no olvidaba a "Usagi-san", yo no entendí en ese momento, pensé que me pediría tiempo para pensarlo pero me rechazó de inmediato por lo cual me enoje mucho, no con el sino con ese pasado y esa persona que no puede dejar atrás; decidí que tenía que enterarme más del pasado de Misaki y, bueno, tu eres su mejor amiga así que sabes mucho de el por eso pensé que si aceptaba tu propuesta podría acercarme más a ti y de esa manera lograr que me contaras sobre el pasado de Misaki, sé que estuvo mal pero cuando llegue aquí ya no era yo mismo estaba consumido por mi odio y ansiedad y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, solo reaccione ante tu abrazo, sabía que te lastimaría más aun; pero realmente valoro tu amistad y no me gustaría perderla por este egoísmo y empezar una relación falsa que está destinada a fracasar…-

-¡Cállate!- Aikawa acababa de darle una bofetada a Nowaki y estaba muy alterada por las palabras de Nowaki:

-¿No me querías lastimar?, no me hagas reír, ya habías roto mi corazón con tu rechazo y ahora ¿vienes y me haces esto?, encima quieres saber sobre Chibi-tan, ¿solo por eso viniste y armaste todo este teatro?, te odio Nowaki, ¡te odiooooooooo!-Nowaki había recibido esas palabras hirientes sin quejarse, después cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de hablar le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras:

-Desde el momento en que decidí decirte la verdad me di cuenta de que esto pasaría, pero no era justo para ti que yo te ilusione y sea en vano, no iba a poder con eso, debías conocer la verdad aunque eso te doliera aún más-

- Lo entiendo Nowaki- Aikawa hablaba entre lágrimas-pero aun así duele-

-Cálmate Aikawa, no te voy a presionar para que sigas siendo mi amiga, ni siquiera lo merezco, te dañe mucho- la lluvia empezaba a amainar y Aikawa dijo:

-Debes irte Nowaki, la lluvia ya paro y quiero estar sola- había parado de llorar un poco pero tenía la vista perdida y así le abrió la puerta a Nowaki para que se fuera, en cuanto éste se dio cuenta de esa expresión se retiró sin decir una sola palabra; en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada Aikawa se derrumbó encima de ella y luego reacciono llorando desconsoladamente y llamo a Misaki sin pensarlo.

-Ring, ring, ring-

-Lo siento Haruhiko creo que es una llamada importante ¿te parece si la contesto?-

-Si hazlo- después de oír esto Misaki se alejó un poco para tener más privacidad en su llamada.

-Moshi, moshi, Eri-chan ¿qué pasó?-

-Buaaaaaaaaaa, Misaki ven aquí te necesito, buaaaaaaaaa-

-Voy en camino, no te preocupes, cálmate un poco, espérame un rato…- Misaki tomo el teléfono con la otra mano y lo bajó un poco para hablar con Haruhiko:

-Lo siento Haruhiko-san, ¿le parece si dejamos la invitación para otro día?, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga que me necesita mucho en estos momentos-

- Bueno entonces será para otra ocasión.-

-De todas formas muchas gracias- Misaki salió corriendo del lugar y retomo el teléfono mientras se dirigía a la casa de Aikawa.

-Eri-chan ahora sí cuéntame que fue lo que paso-

-Todo es tu culpa Chibi-tan, estoy sufriendo por tu culpa y aun así te necesito-

Misaki instintivamente dedujo que tal vez Nowaki había ido a ver a Aikawa y se había enterado de la confesión que le hicieron así que no supo que decirle a Aikawa y colgó. Tomó un taxi y llegó en 10 minutos a la casa de Aikawa y toco la puerta: - Eri-chan soy yo, ábreme -

-¡Chibi-tan!, buaaaaaaaa- Aikawa se había lanzado encima de Misaki en cuanto abrió la puerta y lo tenía abrazado fuertemente mojando con sus lágrimas la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Supongo que el baka de Nowaki te dijo algo ¿verdad?-

-Él me ilusionó de nuevo y era mentira, solo te quiere a ti. Buaaaaaaaaaaa…-

-No te preocupes yo nunca saldría con él, porque tú lo quieres, cálmate y explícame todo lo que me has dicho-

-Nowaki llego tomo mojado por la lluvia parecía que había venido muy apurado, me dijo que me iba a aceptar y que debíamos darnos una oportunidad para esta juntos, cuando lo abrace de la felicidad, él se apartó de mí y me dijo que era todo mentira y que lo que en realidad quería era acercarse a mí para que le contara cosas sobre tu pasado-

-Ese bastardo, lo voy a matar-Misaki estaba completamente enojado y fuera de sí, quien se creía Nowaki para meterse en su vida y encima lastimar de esa manera a Eri-chan; pero ya se las vería con él, iría a su casa y lo golpearía muy fuerte para que le pidiera perdón a Eri-chan.

-Tranquilízate Misaki, él ya me pidió disculpas, dijo que fue algo inconsciente.-

-¿Cómo me pides eso?, después de lo que te hizo se merece un buen golpe; además todo es mi culpa-

-No Misaki, yo ya sospechaba que él sentía algo por ti y sin embargo me engañe a mí misma diciendo que no podía ser cierto termine enamorándome de él-

-Pero igual Eri-chan me siento culpable de que estés así, ya le dije a Nowaki que no quiero verlo, además aun no recuerdo lo que paso con Usagi-san, no puedo enamorarme de nadie hasta poder recordarlo todo y aunque lo lograra no creo que la persona para mi sea Nowaki, ya verás que alguien se fijará en ti, eres muy hermosa, no debes llorar ni sufrir por ese baka, te vas a deprimir mucho y no vas a avanzar-.

-Tienes razón Chibi-tan-Aikawa se calmó más y sonrió ligeramente, luego bajo un poco el tono de voz- deberías seguir tu propio consejo Misaki- suspiró y Misaki habló:

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No Chibi-tan, solo creo que también me excedí un poco con Nowaki pero no creo que debamos vernos por un tiempo y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, al menos hasta que este asunto se calme un poco más. Gracias por venir Misaki, no sabes cuánto te quiero por todo lo que haces por mí-

-No te preocupes para eso son los amigos, creo que ya es hora de irme ¿estarás bien?-

-Sí, me daré un baño para relajarme y luego me iré a dormir-

-Entonces nos vemos luego-

-Chau-

En cuanto Misaki salió, Aikawa tomo el teléfono y le marco a Nowaki, timbró varias veces pero la mando a la contestadora:

-Nowaki estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que pasó hoy y voy a seguir siendo tu amiga pero para eso necesito tiempo a solas y además Misaki está de acuerdo conmigo en que tampoco debes verlo a él; espero que puedas entendernos.-

Cuando Nowaki oyó lo que estaba grabado se dijo a sí mismo:

-Voy a encontrar tu pasado sin dañar a nadie Miki-chan-

Misaki que justo estaba llegando a su casa sintió un estremecimiento como si alguien estuviera pensando en él, aun así decidió ignorarlo.

Aikawa mientras tanto ya se había terminado de bañar y ya en su cama pensaba:

-Tal vez deba contarle algo del pasado de Misaki a Nowaki así entenderá que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con él y aunque no venga a mi lado espero que pueda ser feliz con alguien y ese alguien no creo que pueda ser Misaki ya que a pesar de todo aun piensa en Usagi-san; es igual como lo que dicen los mangas shojos: Si_dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos, nada podrá separarlos y, aunque lo hicieran, el destino se encargara de reunirlos._Solo espero que el reencuentro de esos dos no cause mucho dolor en Misaki y si algo se puede arreglar espero que lo logren.-


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII: EL REGRESO

_Vuelo 537 a punto de aterrizar encárguese de avisar a los pasajeros_ (El piloto de la nave a la aeromoza)

Por el altavoz del avión se escuchó la voz de la aeromoza informando:

-Señores pasajeros ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto de Tokio, abróchense los cinturones para el aterrizaje y gracias por volar con nuestros servicios-

En ese avión se encontraban 2 amigos conversando sobre cosas comunes de su regreso a Japón:

-Espero que no hayan cambiado mucho las cosas y pueda vivir en otro departamento-

-Pero, ¿en serio vas a cambiar de apartamento?, en el que estabas antes de viajar era bueno y espacioso-

-Ya sabes me trae malos recuerdos- la persona que hablaba apartó la mirada dirigiéndola a la ventanilla.

-Oye no empieces a deprimirte Bakahiko-

-No estoy deprimido Hiroki o debería llamarte ¿Señor editor?-

-Humm, tu siempre fastidiándome con eso, si acepte ser tu editor fue solo para ayudarte, estabas a punto de dejar tu carrera, además fui yo el que consiguió que viajaras a Inglaterra para internacionalizar tu libro en ese país-

-Ya sabes que te agradezco mucho todo eso y también el hecho que me acompañaras, realmente necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo-

_Lo sé pese a todo aún sigo siendo solo tu amigo y siempre lo seré ya que nunca te olvidaras de Takahashi ¿verdad?, aunque él te lastimo y rompió contigo hiriéndote con sus duras palabras tú aún lo amas; ¿será bueno el haber regresado tan pronto?, tal vez debimos quedarnos un tiempo más allá; solo han pasado dos meses desde todo aquello ¿verdad? Creo que no podrás olvidarlo nunca Akihiko, pero yo aun así te amo y no me iré de tu lado aún cuando me veas solo como un amigo…_

-Hiroki, ¿me estás escuchando?- Akihiko hablo al notar a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos y…

-¿Me decías algo importante?-

-No solo parecías deprimido-

-¡Quien está deprimido Bakahiko!-

-Bueno la cosa es que ya llegamos así que debemos bajar-

-Ya lo sé, vamos-

Hiroki y Akihiko bajaron sin esperar que alguien los recibiera, pero…

-Akihiko, Hiro-chan; que bueno que llegaron ¿Qué tal les fue?- la persona que hablaba era la mamá de Hiroki quien de inmediato se lanzó sobre ambos abrazándolos con fuerza.

-Mamá basta, ya suéltanos, además ¿no te dije que no era necesario que vinieras?-

-Lo sé pero quería verte hijo, ah y también a Akihiko- la señora sonreía muy alegre por eso.

-Seguro que solo viniste a ver a Akihiko- hablo Hiroki por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo Hiro-chan?-

-No mamá, bueno si estás aquí significa que traes algo entre manos ¿o me equivoco?-

-Que malo eres Hiro-chan pero ya que regresaron decidí hacerles un almuerzo de bienvenida a ambos y tal vez invitar a algunos conocidos a la casa ¿qué te parece?-

-Mamá sabes que odio esas cosas-

-Pues por mi está bien-dijo Akihiko interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Mmmmmmm, bueno está bien, de todas formas estoy seguro que ya invitaste a las personas para que vinieran ¿no mamá?-

La mama de Hiroki sonreía muy contenta y luego los empujó a ambos hacia la salida por lo cual ellos apenas lograron tomar su equipaje antes de que ella los llevara a tomar un taxi en dirección a la casa de Hiroki.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII: UNA VISITA FAMILIAR

-Ya voy, ya voy-Misaki intentaba llegar a la puerta lo más rápido que podía, se acababa de levantar y el timbre estaba sonando muy insistentemente, al abrir la puerta se quedó mudo y más aún cuando…:

-¡Misaki, estás bien!- la persona que había entrado lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y no lo soltaba.

-Cariño ya suéltalo lo vas a asfixiar además él aún no recuerda quien eres-habló una joven con un niño en brazos y un tono muy amable en su voz.

_En cuanto vi a esa persona sentí que la conocía y más aún cuando me abrazó; en mi cabeza muchos recuerdos volvieron por sí solos pese a que en todo el mes se habían mostrado reacios a aparecer, lo reconocí de inmediato y…_

-Nii-chan- Misaki había logrado recordarlo y ahora sus pupilas estaban llenas de lágrimas, al igual que las de su hermano al escuchar y darse cuenta de que lo recordaba.

-No puedo creer que me recordaras, Aikawa-san me dijo que no lograbas recordar a nadie-

-En cuanto te vi recordé todo nii-chan, bueno creo que la mayor parte de mi pasado.-

-Bueno creo que recordaras a Manami y a Mahiro-

-A Manami si la recuerdo ella es tu novia nii-chan, pero este niño… ¿es su hermano pequeño?-

-Te equivocas Misaki este niño es tu sobrino, mi hijo además yo y Manami ya nos casamos-Misaki primero lo vio extrañado y luego sonrió corriendo a abrazar a Manami.

_No entiendo que es lo que pasa con mis recuerdos, si recordé a mi hermano porque era importante para mí, ¿Por qué no recuerdo esos detalles tan valiosos de su vida? También deberían ser importantes para mí pero no los recuerdo._

-Lo siento mucho por no recordar que se casaron y que me hicieron tío, bueno creo que ya es una buena señal que haya logrado recobrar parte de mis recuerdos, pasen, tendrán que disculparme pero me acabo de levantar y no tengo nada listo, mírenme aún sigo en pijama.-

-Misaki ¿ya no estas yendo a la universidad? ¿No estabas en tu último año?-

-Ah sobre eso, Eri-chan me insistió mucho para que presente una solicitud de retiro temporal mientras aun no recupere mi memoria y por eso mismo tampoco estoy trabajando, aunque luego de lo que pasó hoy tal vez ya pueda volver-

-Aun no Misaki, ceo que Aikawa-san estuvo en lo correcto, aun te estas recuperando de ese accidente y no puedes salir aún-

-Pero… , no olvídalo, en vez de eso dime porque vinieron tan de repente ¿solo vinieron a verme o hay algo más?-

-Pensaba venir en cuanto ocurrió tu accidente pero mi jefe no me lo permitió, ahora me di un tiempo y pedí permiso, me lo dieron aprovechare para ver a un amigo que regresa de Inglaterra, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, fue tu sensei que te ayudo a estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad y vivieron un tiempo juntos-

-¿Fue mi sensei?- la cara de Misaki mostraba una gran impresión

-Si, tal vez deberías venir con nosotros, no le dije nada sobre tu accidente, pero si lo ves quizás te ayude a recordar más-

-Puede ser, ¿a qué hora se van a ver?-

-A las 2 de la tarde, así que aún tenemos tiempo-

-Les preparare el desayuno-dijo Misaki de inmediato.

-No, Misaki deja que yo lo haga-Manami intervino- así te puedo compensar por no haber venido a verte de inmediato cuando sucedió tu accidente, ¿verdad cariño?-

-Muy bien, entonces yo ayudaré, Misaki ve a cambiarte y luego cuida de Mahiro mientras preparamos el desayuno-

-Bueno, no me dan más opciones de todas formas-

Cuando ya estaba saliendo de la cocina:

-Nii-chan,…-

-Sí, Misaki-

-Me alegra mucho que vinieras y poder recordarte-

-A mí me alegra que mi pequeño hermano esté bien-

-¡Nii-chan! Deja ya de tratarme como niño-

-Ja ja ja, muy bien Misaki vete a cambiar rápido sino no hay desayuno-

-Hai- dirigiéndose a Mahiro- quédate aquí en la sala sentadito y cuando regrese vamos a jugar.

-Hai tío Miaki-

Misaki se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y luego bajó llevando algunos juguetes para jugar con su sobrino, estuvieron entretenidos allí un rato hasta que:

-¡El desayuno está listo!-una voz desde la cocina los interrumpió y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Los 4 desayunaron juntos riéndose y recordando muchas cosas, que a Misaki poco a poco se le hacían más conocidas y sus recuerdos se iban aclarando más, hasta que Takahiro intento que recordara a su sensei:

-Te enseño bastante, gracias a su ayuda lograste ingresar a la universidad-

-Lo se nii-chan, tengo recuerdos vagos de él pero no recuerdo su rostro o personalidad ni siquiera recuerdo bien el día que lo conocí-Misaki sonaba un poco triste.

-Ya no lo presiones Takahiro, tal vez cuando lo vea lo recuerde correctamente-dijo Manami tratando de calmar a Misaki.

-Tienes razón y mira ya la hora que es, mientras conversábamos el tiempo se fue volando y ya es mediodía-

-Sera mejor que te alistes para salir Misaki-Manami hablo a Misaki y luego le dijo:

-Tal vez puedas prestarme tu cuarto un rato para cambiar a Mahiro que se ensució un poco mientras comía.-

-Claro además ustedes se van a quedar aquí un tiempo ¿verdad?, deberé darles una habitación-

-No será necesario Misaki solo vinimos por hoy y no quisiéramos molestar-contestó Takahiro

-Pero aun así no se olviden que esta es como su casa y pueden venir cuando quieran-

-Muy bien gracias, pero ya apúrense los 3 que sino no llegaremos a tiempo-

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un pequeño departamento:

-Aló, Aikawa al habla-

-Hola Eri-chan soy yo la mama de Hiroki, ya debes estar enterada de que hoy volvió mi hijo y Akihiko ¿verdad?-

-Si señora ya me enteré de la noticia-

-Bueno para celebrar su regreso les he organizado un pequeño almuerzo con algunos conocidos y como tú eres tan buena amiga de Akihiko y ayudaste tanto a mi Hiro-chan, quería invitarte, es a las 2 de la tarde.

_¿Buena amiga de Akihiko? Creo que no está muy bien enterada de porque deje de ser la editora de Akihiko y le pedí a Hiroki-san que me reemplazara. Tal vez sea bueno que Nowaki de una vez por todas se entere del pasado de Misaki. Así que si va conmigo puede conocer a Akihiko y de una vez por todas aclarar que Akihiko y Usagi-san son la misma persona; ya que Nowaki sigue pensando que Usagi-san es el sobrenombre de una chica y ahora estará un poco dolido al ver que lo rechazo a él, pero antes ya estuvo con un hombre. Incluso puedo aprovechar para vengarme un poco de lo que Akihiko le hizo a Misaki si el cuento lo que paso con Nowaki._

-Está bien señora voy a ir pero…

-Que pasó Eri-chan-

-¿Podría llevar a alguien conmigo?-

-Si es tu novio Eri-chan, sí, tráelo-

-Solo es un muy buen amigo señora y bueno gracias por dejarme ir con él-

-Seguro no te preocupes-

Después de colgar volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó a Nowaki:

-ring, ring, ring- Nowaki escuchó el teléfono y al ver quien era contestó de inmediato.

-Aikawa que bueno que me llamas, eso quiere decir que ya me perdonaste aunque sea un poco ¿verdad?-

-Tal vez solo un poco, pero no te llame para eso Nowaki, sino que quería invitarte a un almuerzo-

-¿Solo nosotros?, creí que…-Aikawa lo cortó y dijo:

-No, es algo relacionado a "Usagi-san", pensé que te interesaría y puedes ir como mi amigo así que no te preocupes-

-En serio, ¿esa chica ira allí o algo así?-

-Si se podría decir de esa manera-

-Entonces iré, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?, no, no, no, no debo preguntar eso, voy a ir a recogerte; ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar allá?-

-A las 2 pero es un poco lejos así que apúrate ya son las 12:30 y mientras vienes por mi tal vez se nos haga tarde, no demores, chau.-

Nowaki de inmediato se alistó y salió, en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento:

_Al fin conoceré a la chica con la cual Misaki tuvo algo que ver o al menos sabré que tan buena es para Miki-chan, aunque considerando que lo dejó y que por su culpa él casi se suicida; debo saber qué fue lo que le hizo dejar a alguien como Misaki…_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX: PEQUEÑOS DETALLES

_MADRES, MADRES (PARTE I):_

-No puedo creer que olvidaras lo más importante mamá-

-Lo siento Hiro-chan, en serio, estaba tan emocionada por la llegada de ambos, que compre apurada y olvide algunos ingredientes; por favor ve con Akihiko a comprar los que faltan, aquí te doy la lista-

La mamá de Hiroki realmente se veía muy tierna rogando de esa manera y a su pesar ambos invitados tuvieron que salir a comprar los ingredientes.

_COMPLEJO DE HERMANO:_

-¡Misaki, Manami ya llego el taxi!-Takahiro llamaba desde la puerta del departamento, rogando porque ambos se apuraran, ya que estaban sobre la hora.

-Ya vamos Nii-chan- Misaki salió corriendo y Manami tras el cargando a un Mahiro ya cambiado de ropa y muy lindo (w)

-Misaki creo que esa ropa que te pusiste te hace ver más pequeño-

-¡Nii-chan! no es cierto ya crecí-

-Bueno para mí siempre serás mi pequeño y adorable Misaki-

-Ya no sigas nii-chan además ahora tienes una esposa y un hijo a los que consentir.-

-Tienes razón pero eso no impide que también consienta a mi querido Misaki.-

Misaki se sonrojo suavemente, mientras Manami escuchaba la conversación atentamente y se dijo a sí misma: "Complejo de hermano"

_MUJERES:_

-Ding, dong- el timbre de la casa de Aikawa sonaba ya por tercera vez.

-Ya voy, ya voy, espérame un rato Nowaki- Aikawa estaba terminando de maquillarse y al parecer Nowaki le había ganado y ya llegaba a recogerla.

-Bueno ahora creo que podemos irnos- dijo Aikawa mientras abría la puerta muy feliz y encontrándose con Nowaki ya un poco impaciente por la espera.

_LOS JÓVENES DE AHORA:_

-Oye viejo apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde, ¿No estabas muy ansioso por ver a tu amigo?- un Shinobu muy molesto trataba de apurar a Miyagi ya que éste aún no terminaba de cambiarse

-No es que esté ansioso solo me da gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo-

-Lo único que te interesa es verlo y seguro te lanzas encima de él.-

-Shinobu-chin que estás diciendo Kamijou y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo, o al menos lo éramos.-

- sí, pero siempre que yo iba a verte, por alguna extraña razón siempre estabas sobre él-

-Ya te explique miles de veces que esos solo fueron accidentes, además Kamijou no piensa en cosas de enamoramiento ni nada de eso-

-No sé cómo estás tan seguro además no me da buena espina eso, no quiero que te veas solo con él-

-Por eso también estas viniendo a pesar de que al principio solo me habían invitado a mí-

-Bueno no importa porque la mama de Kamijou-san dijo que podía ir contigo-

Miyagi se quedó viendo la cara que ponía al decir esto, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy celoso de Hiroki y que por esa razón no lo iba a dejar solo en la fiesta, perdón, en el almuerzo especial; adoraba ver su expresión de celos; además que se daba cuenta de que en serio lo amaba… no cabía duda, Shinobu era insoportablemente lindo.

-Bueno, ya estoy listo así que podemos irnos.-

-Espérame creo que olvide algo en mi departamento- Shinobu iba a salir rápidamente hasta su departamento, pero en ese momento la resistencia de Miyagi llego al límite, se veía demasiado adorable como para soportarlo, así que antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta lo jaló del brazo y lo besó suavemente haciendo que Shinobu se sorprendiera y cuando todo terminó Shinobu estaba muy sonrojado por lo que Miyagi le dijo:

-Sí que eres un mocoso, ¿no ibas a ir a ver algo que te olvidaste? Rápido que vamos tarde.-

-Todo es tu culpa viejo, me estas retrasando- cuando Shinobu salió a recoger lo que se había olvidado, Miyagi se quedó meditando: todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Shinobu; cuando se encontraron estaba seguro que era imposible una relación, pero él había hecho todo lo posible para lograr meterse en su vida, no cabía duda alguna Shinobu era todo un_TERRORISTA_y ahora ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por nada del mundo; después de esta pequeña reflexión de su parte salió a esperar a Shinobu en la puerta de su departamento y cuando Shinobu encontró lo que se estaba olvidando, ambos salieron rumbo a la casa de Hiroki.

_MADRES, MADRES (PARTE II):_

-Mamá de nuevo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, como se te puede olvidar el vino pensamos que ya lo tenías-

-Lo siento Hiro-chan me olvide de ponerlo en la lista que les di

-No se preocupen yo voy a comprarlo-Akihiko se estaba ofreciendo a ir a comprar el vino que se habían olvidado.

-Gracias Akihiko, mi hijo ya no puede acompañarte porque me va a ayudar aquí, así que ve con cuidado, nee?-

-Muy bien señora, no demoro mucho- apenas Akihiko había terminado de salir cuando Hiroki:

-Mamá, parece que quisieras adoptar a Akihiko, siempre mostrándote tan amable y sonriente con él-

-Hiro-chan parece que estás celoso… no te preocupes, mamá te quiere mucho también- Hiroki mostro un ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y luego dijo:

-Bueno ahora creo que deberíamos arreglar la mesa-

-Sí, Hiro-chan encárgate de eso mientras termino el postre.-

_RECUERDOS Y PREGUNTAS:_

-Nii-chan ¿mi sensei es muy mayor?- Misaki se había puesto nervioso por volver a ver a su sensei, él mismo no entendía porque se sentía así: entre alegre y preocupado, por eso se le ocurrió que podía deberse a la diferencia de edades.

-No Misaki, tiene mi edad, Akihiko fue mi compañero en la universidad y por eso le pedí que te enseñara, no te preocupes es una buena persona; además cuando vivieron juntos al parecer se llevaban muy bien, aunque pienso que es un poco infantil y tú siempre tenías que hacer los quehaceres era algo así como tu pago por el alojamiento-

_Akihiko, Akihiko, ese nombre me trae un sentimiento extraño; es como una nostalgia mezclada con dolor debo haber sido muy cercano con él pero no entiendo porque no soy capaz de recordar su rostro…_

-Creo que me iba bien con él, pero entonces no entiendo ¿porque tuve que irme de allí? ¿Se casó o algo parecido?-

-La verdad nunca me dijiste porque te fuiste de su casa, solo me llamaste y me dijiste que vivirías solo de nuevo y me diste tu nueva dirección, Akihiko viajó a Inglaterra supongo que debido a eso no pudiste quedarte allí-

-Ya veo y viajo a visitar a algún familiar allá supongo-

-No, bueno él vivió un tiempo allí pero fue a promocionar un libro que él escribió ya que quería difundir su obra en ese país antes de volver a Japón-

-Sí creo que eso si lo recuerdo, lo de que era escritor.-

-No te preocupes Misaki, seguro que cuando lo veas tus recuerdos sobre él también volverán-

-Pero puede pasar igual que con Eri-chan, a ella la vi primera pero no la pude recordar-

-Tienes que tener fe Misaki ya verás que todo va bien-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X: ENCUENTROS… ¿INESPERADOS? 1RA PARTE

-Ding, dong- el timbre de la casa de Hiroki estaba sonando y este se dirigió a abrir la puerta suponiendo que era Akihiko que regresaba de comprar así que…

-Ya voy, ya voy- Hiroki abrió la puerta y quedo en shock al ver quien estaba allí.

-Discúlpenos creo que llegamos tarde- la que hablaba era Aikawa que estaba acompañada por Nowaki, habían llegado primero a la casa de Hiroki.

-No se preocupen son los primeros en llegar, pase Aikawa-san hace mucho que no la veía, creo que desde el día en que me pidió que la reemplazara de editora de Akihiko- la verdad es que Hiroki ni siquiera se esperaba que estuviera allí porque no pensó que su madre fuera a invitarla, bueno, era de esperarse ya que no sabía nada acerca de todos los problemas que habían pasado por lo cual seguramente supuso que seguía siendo una buena amiga de Akihiko y la invitó

-Sí, sé que fue un poco difícil para usted, pero por la situación…usted me entiende ¿verdad?-

-Si bueno eso ya pasó, entren a la sala mientras los demás llegan-

-Gracias, le presento a mi acompañante, es el doctor Kusama Nowaki, un amigo mío-

En un tono muy bajo Hiroki habló: -pensé que sería su novio- y ya elevando la voz- Mucho gusto doctor Kusama-

-Solo Nowaki está bien, después de todo los amigos de mis amigos también pueden ser mis amigos ¿verdad?-

-Hiroki cedió un poco el conocido fruncido de sus cejas y…

-Entonces será Nowaki- este le sonrió amablemente y el corazón de Hiroki dio un salto

_Pero, que me pasa, porque mi corazón latió de esa forma cuando Nowaki me sonrió, bueno no se puede negar que es muy guapo y sus ojos son de un color que nunca antes vi; no sé debe ser que me cayó bien desde el momento en que lo conocí._

Los tres entraron y se pusieron a conversar, la verdad es que Aikawa se puso a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado en esos dos meses en los cuales no había sido la editora de "Usami-sensei", entonces…

-Ding, dong- el timbre volvió a sonar y Hiroki se disculpó para ir a atender la puerta, pero cuando llego cerca de ella su madre ya había salido a abrir y vio quienes eran: el profesor Miyagi, su exjefe, que iba acompañado de un jovencito rubio y de ojos grises que al parecer se estaba disculpando con su madre por venir sin avisar antes; en cuanto Miyagi lo vio:

-Hi-ro-ki- ya había corrido hacia él y estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando sintió detrás de sí un aura demoniaca y una mirada que parecía dispuesta a matarlo por lo cual solo le dio un apretón de manos y luego le dijo:

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlo profesor Kamijou-

_Bueno, parece que ahora hay alguien capaz de controlarlo._

-A mí también me das mucho gusto verlo profesor, parece que vino acompañado-

-Shinobu insistió en acompañarme-

-Que gusto volver a verlo Kamijou- sensei- Shinobu le dio un apretón de manos que obviamente delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Es obvio que esta chico aun piensa que quiero algo con Miyagi-sensei, será mejor que los lleve a la sala._

-Muy bien todos vayan a la sala mientras termino de arreglar las cosas en la cocina, Hiro-chan llevalos allí- la mama de Hiroki parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada e inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta se fue a la cocina.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Nowaki aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar a Aikawa:

-¿Esa persona con la que hablamos tiene que ver algo con "Usagi-san"?-

-Bueno, es su mejor amigo además que se conocen desde niños; podría decirse que son amigos de la infancia-

-Mmmmm-

Nowaki se quedó muy pensativo ya que muchas ideas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza:

_Kamijou Hiroki, Kamijou Hiroki,… Hiro-san ¿tal vez? ¿Estaría bien si lo llamo así?, recién nos acabamos de conocer pero me cayó bien desde que hable con él; es muy lindo y ese ceño semi-fruncido que tiene lo hace ver adorable; jejeje… espera, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora? ¿Y además porque justamente de él y ese tipo de pensamientos?, él es el mejor amigo de esa mujer, tiene que saber algo de lo que paso entre ellos…_

_¿Y si Hiro-san fue el causante de que "Usagi-san" dejara a Misaki o lo que fuera que haya pasado entre ellos? Despues de todo se conocen desde pequeños y puede ser posible…no sé porque pero no me gusta la idea, creo que puedo llevarme bien con Hiro-san pero si es realmente el causante del sufrimiento de Miki-chan no debo relacionarme con el… aun así siento como si estuviera escondiendo un gran dolor, esa mirada que tenía parecía como si buscara algo o a alguien…_

-…ki, Nowaki, te estoy hablando, Kamijou-san ya regresa y trae a más personas-

-¿Qué? Ahhh Hiro-san, ya volvió-

_¿Hiro-san? ¿Porque me llama así? De alguna forma no me siento incomodo porque me llame así._

-¿Hiro-san?-

-Lo siento, me sorprendió que me llamaras así-

-Si no te gusta…-

-No, no importa, puedes llamarme así si quieres; les presento al profesor Miyagi y a Shinobu-kun, estos son Aikawa-san y Nowaki, son otros amigos de Akihiko-

-Mucho gusto- los recién llegados contestaron cortésmente y se sentaron a esperar, mientras eso hablaron de diferentes temas, Shinobu ya estaba más calmado pero aun así no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Miyagi, por eso no hablaba mucho, y todo esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Aikawa que…

-Kyaaaa, no me digan que Miyagi-san y Shinobu-chan son pareja-

Shinobu no pudo contestar nada ante esto, solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Miyagi no sabía que decir ante esto y entonces "Hiroki llego al rescate":

-¿Por qué llego a esa conclusión?-

-Es que es tan obvio, Shinobu-chan no le quita los ojos de encima a Miyagi-san y es como si estuviera celoso de Kamijou-san-

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-Miyagi estaba a punto de contradecirla con algunas excusas cuando Shinobu lo interrumpió:

-Sí, es cierto- lo dijo en un tono un poco bajo y aún muy sonrojado pero aun así todos pudieron escucharlo.

-Kyaaaa, lo sabía, mi instinto fujoshi nunca falla-Aikawa estaba feliz de haber descubierto algo así, pero la verdad es que el ambiente se había puesto algo raro, nadie decía nada y Nowaki al darse cuenta de esto desvió la conversación:

-¿porque Akihiko-san no está aquí? ¿No se supone que la reunión era para ambos?-

-Si es cierto, pero fue a comprar algunas cosas que se nos olvidaron-

-Ya veo-

-Ding, dong- el timbre sonó por tercera vez en la casa y Hiroki tuvo que ir a abrir-

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- Hiroki al abrir vio a tres personas que él no conocía.

-Mucho gusto soy amigo de Akihiko, mi nombre es Takahiro, nos invitaron a almorzar-

-Ahhh, lo siento no me habían avisado que iba a venir, mucho gusto soy Kamijou Hiroki, Akihiko siempre habla de usted-

-Muchas gracias, estos son mi esposa y mi hermano menor, siento interrumpir-

_No entiendo porque mama tiene siempre que arruinarlo todo..., aunque ella no sabe nada solo sabe que Takahashi es un buen amigo de Akihiko, encima tenía que traer a su hermano menor, si Akihiko lo ve no sé qué podría pasar, además ¿porque esta persona sabiendo esto aun así vino?, debió decirle a su hermano que no quería venir o simplemente decir que tenía un compromiso previo y no asistir; tengo que hacer algo antes de que se encuentren… Ya sé, Aikawa–san me puede ayudar, aunque no sé si me apoye mucho…_

-Pasen a la sala- Hiroki los llevo a la sala y allí…

-Chibi-tan ¿Qué haces aquí?-Aikawa había visto a Misaki apenas entro y se puso pálida

-Miki-chan que gusto verte- Nowaki saludo a Misaki muy sonriente y luego

-Hola Eri-chan que gusto verte, ya ti también Nowaki pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Son amigos de Kamijou-san?-

-Yo bien a acompañar a Aikawa, parece que es ex editora de Akihiko-san y, su amiga-

-Que coincidencia mi hermano también lo es-

-Mucho gusto al fin puedo conocer a los mejores amigos de mi hermano- Takahiro había interrumpido la conversación y luego de él:

-Bueno como ustedes ya se conocen solo me queda presentarles al profesor Miyagi y a Shinobu-kun, por cierto ellos son los hermanos Takahashi y la esposa del mayor de ellos- Hiroki había hecho las presentaciones de manera rápida y Shinobu se había quedado mirando Mahiro y dijo:

-Que lindo niño, ¿puedo cargarlo?-

-Si claro, cargalo un rato pero con cuidado, nee?-

Mientras toda la atención se centraba en Shinobu cargando a Mahiro Aikawa y Hiroki se pusieron a conversar:

-Aikawa-san ellos no pueden verse-

- Lo sé, Misaki podría verse afectado-

-Quien se debería sentir peor es Akihiko-

-No empecemos con esta discusión tenemos que hacer algo-

-Bueno, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-Ya sé, solo tiene que seguirme la corriente Kamijou-san-

-¿Qué va a hacer Aikawa-san?-

-Ya lo veras-

Cuando Shinobu estaba devolviendo a Mahiro a su madre:

-Aaay, me siento mal me duele el estómago- Aikawa se quejaba de dolor y Hiroki entendió al instante lo que pensaba hacer

-Aikawa-san, siéntese por favor, si no está bien le puedo traer una medicina-

-¿Aikawa, te sientes tan mal?, bueno no podemos medicarla sin saber que tiene será mejor que la revise- Nowaki estaba a punto de revisarla cuando…

-NO, está bien Nowaki solo creo que debo descasar, debe ser causa de mi gastritis crónica; por favor Misaki llevame a mi casa ¿sí?-

-Eri-chan…, está bien vamos, te acompañare en tu casa también, lo siento Nii-chan tengo que ayudar a Eri-chan-

-Si Misaki ve con ella-

-Misaki, yo traje mi auto yo te ayudo a llevarla-

-Pero Nowaki no quiero molestarte podemos tomar un taxi-Aikawa habló tratando de dejar fuera de esto a Nowaki pero...

-No, tengo que ayudarte además soy médico, ¿qué clase de medico sería si dejo a una paciente irse sin medicarla al menos correctamente? Te revisare en tu casa-

-Yo les ayudo a abrir la puerta, vamos con cuidado Nowaki- Misaki salió primero y cuando Nowaki y Aikawa ya estaban cerca de la puerta se dispuso a abrirla y…

-Regresé, casi no encuentro el vino por eso me demore tanto-era Akihiko que regresaba de comprar y…

-¿Misaki?, no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?-al ver a Misaki Akihiko había hablado y en su tono se notaba dolor y mucha tristeza.

-U-sagi-san, en serio ¿eres tú?-Misaki reconoció en seguida ese rostro que había visto siempre a pesar de no recordar nada de sí mismo y…

-Misaki, ¿te sientes bien? pareces mareado- Nowaki hablo, Misaki estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza fuertemente, parecía el vaivén suave de una ola y decía:

-Me duele, no, mi cabeza me duele- Todos sus recuerdos que habían permanecido olvidados desde hace casi dos meses aparecieron de pronto en su cabeza y con ellos regresaron también todos esos sentimientos que su mente trato de ocultar, no lo pudo soportar, era demasiado dolor para él y…

-¡Nowaki sostenlo se va a caer!- Aikawa grito muy fuerte, Misaki se había caído y Akihiko solo reacciono y lo había agarrado antes de que se callera por lo cual lo tenía sostenido muy cerca de su pecho y le pareció escuchar un susurro que decía:

-Lo siento, Usagi-san- esto lo sorprendió mucho, y luego Misaki perdió el conocimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siento sino les explique algunas cosas en el fic, la verdad es que soy nueva escribiendo en fanfiction, esta historia la tengo subida también en Amor yaoi, si quieren algunas aclaraciones. Les dejo el capitulo que avancé en transcribir y esperen por los demás.

CAPITULO XI: ENCUENTROS… ¿INESPERADOS? 2DA PARTE

-¡Nowaki sostenlo se va a caer!- Aikawa gritó muy fuerte, Misaki se había caído y Akihiko solo reaccionó y lo había agarrado antes de que se cayera por lo cual lo tenía sostenido muy cerca de su pecho y le pareció escuchar un susurro que decía:

-Lo siento, Usagi-san- esto lo sorprendió mucho, y luego Misaki perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Misaki!, ¡me escuchas?, ¿estás bien?-Aikawa había corrido preocupada hacia Misaki que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Akihiko.

Todas las personas de la casa salieron a ver lo que ocurría y se encontraron a Nowaki revisando a Misaki en el suelo ya que habían decidido no moverlo mucho.

-Creo que sería mejor llevarlo al hospital para una revisión, puede deberse a su amnesia- Nowaki había dado parte de las explicaciones e indicó que es lo que debían hacer…

-¡Misaki!, ¿qué paso?, ¿qué es lo que tiene, Misaki?- se estaba dirigiendo a Nowaki y se veía muy preocupado por su hermano.

-No es nada, solo se desmayó, hay que ir al hospital para un examen de rutina, tal vez una tomografía-

-Pero, ¿porque la tomografía?-Akihiko y Hiroki preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tuvo un intento de suicidio y debido a eso terminó con amnesia, al parecer poco a poco sus recuerdos estaban volviendo, esto es muy raro, el dolor de cabeza que tuvo antes de desmayarse puede deberse a una recaída-Nowaki explico la situación para que pudieran entender todo el asunto, en especial porque sintió que debía contarle el motivo a Hiro-san, parecía una persona amable con los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo Nowaki-san?, ¿mi hermano tuvo un intento de suicidio?; no había sido un accidente entonces , ¿Aikawa-san?-Takahiro a pesar de la preocupación había escuchado todo atentamente y al parecer no sabía la verdadera razón de la amnesia de su hermano, Aikawa se lo había ocultado para no tener que explicar otras cosas.

-Creo que es más importante llevarlo al hospital ahora, las explicaciones para todos pueden esperar-él que habló fue Shinobu, asi que los involucrados fueron al hospital con Nowaki y los demás se retiraron a sus casas. En ese momento las 5 personas que estaban yendo en el carro con Misaki (Nowaki, Hiroki, Akihiko, Aikawa y Takahiro, su esposa había ido con Mahiro a la casa de Misaki para traer algunas cosas de allí)se pusieron a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado allí.

_No entiendo porque es que Miki-chan llamo a Akihiko-san "Usagi-san"; ¿No se supone que Usagi-san tuvo que ver algo con Misaki, no lo dejo y por eso pasó su accidente? Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo aquella vez que me confesé, él ya había estado con un chico e inconscientemente lo recordaba, por eso tomó tan seriamente mi confesión a pesar de ser un chico; aún asi ¿Por qué es que no me siento tan dolido como pensé que estaría?, me preocupe mas por la forma en que Hiro-san reaccionó al ver a Akihiko-san sostener a Miki-chan, creo que es normal que sean cercanos por ser amigos y compañeros de trabajo, aunque su mirada parecía mas de preocupación…¿Sera Hiro-san la causa de que Akihiko-san dejara a Misaki?, ya no sé qué es lo que estoy pensando, ahora mi prioridad debe ser Misaki…_

_No entiendo la mala suerte que podemos tener, ¿Por qué Akihiko tenía que llegar justo cuando Misaki-kun ya se iba?, lo que más me intriga es la reacción de Misaki-kun ante Akihiko, se supone que tenía amnesia y aun así se le veía muy sorprendido de verlo y lo reconoció. Si lo que Akihiko me contó es cierto no debería haber intentado suicidarse después de dejar al "_Inmaduro e inútil Usagi-san_"… También me preocupa lo que pasó con Nowaki; pese a que se supone solo son amigos, se portó muy amable con Misaki-kun e incluso parecía más preocupado de lo normal (aunque supo disimularlo), después incluso lo cargó hasta el auto aun cuando Takahiro-san también se ofreció a llevarlo. Tal vez son algo más que solo amigos… Espera un minuto, no me debería preocupar su relación con Misaki, debería estar más preocupado por Akihiko y lo que debe estar sufriendo por lo que pasó, ¿no me prometí a mí mismo ser su apoyo?, no debo pensar más en Nowaki y debo centrarme en los sentimientos de Akihiko con este reencuentro._

_¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Misaki? ¿De verdad intento suicidarse? ¿Por qué razón lo haría? Además ahora tiene amnesia por lo que no debe recordar nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros y aun así... ¿Qué significó ese "_lo siento Usagi-san_" Solo al verlo recordé todo ese dolor que había tratado de olvidar, aun lo amo;¿Qué puedo hacer con estos sentimientos? Aun te amo Misaki, pese a todo lo que paso aquel día, sigo sintiendo los mismos sentimientos con igual intensidad y me duele: ¿Estas con alguien mejor que yo? ¿Fuiste más feliz sin mí? Y ¿ese "_lo siento_" significa que te arrepientes de lo que pasó ese día o de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?_

_¡Porque tenía que llegar Akihiko cuando ya nos íbamos!, Sabia que algo como esto podía suceder, pensé que le afectaría pero no tanto, espero que no tenga una recaída… La actitud de Akihiko fue muy rara, parecía como si él se sintiera muy dolido de verlo cuando fue él quien dejo a Chibi-tan, pero no sabe lo que le espera, le voy a reclamar todo lo que no le pude reclamar en aquella ocasión._

_¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso con mi ototo? ¿Porque Aikawa-san no me conto nada? Si Misaki intentó suicidarse debe haber una razón, Misaki no es así, no sería capaz de atentar contra su vida luego de lo que le pasó a nuestros padres…o ¿tal vez sí?_


End file.
